Hormones
by kankuros hat is rad
Summary: Matt can’t sleep. Mello can. Wammy House fluff. Shonen ai, kissing, cuddling fluff! MelloxMatt MattxMello. Very short.


**Summary**: Matt can't sleep. Mello can. Wammy House fluff. Shonen ai, kissing, cuddling fluff! MelloxMatt MattxMello. Very short.

**Warnings**: Umm shonen ai, boys kissing boys, Mello's filthy mouth and a singing Mello!

Meh: Hey all you peoples! I'm back!

Kiyoshi: You were never gone…

Meh: …Well I took a short break from updating and posting anything.

Kiyoshi: But you never went anywhere.

Meh: I know that…

Kiyoshi: Bu—

Meh: I swear to god. Boy, you are this close to being straight!

Kiyoshi: NOOOO! –Faints-

Meh: -Prods with foot- …Oops… Anyway someone Disclaimer?

Mail: Vanessa does not own Death Note. The wonderful Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.

Mello: And who owns you Matt? –Pants eliminating smirk-

Mail: -blushes- You do Miheal…

* * *

**Hormones**

"Mello?" Matt whispered.

"Mhmm?…"Mello grumbled obviously on the verge of being asleep again

"Miheal?" Matt whispered louder getting up close and prodding his blonde best friend in the ribs.

Said boy thrashed around quickly to meet the being that was interrupting his beauty sleep.

"_Ticklish huh?" _Matt made a mental note of that "_My come in handy someday."_

"What?" Huffed the chocoholic opening an azure eye to peer at the person disturbing his dreams.

Mello was so close. Close, that was an understatement. They were nearly touching, not even a centimeter apart. If Matt could just lean forward a bit and kiss him…

"_Wait, what!? Why would I want to kiss him?!_" The red head mentally screamed at himself.

His breath hitched in his throat, suddenly unable to move on account of Mello intruding so far into his personal space. He realized the blonde would expect an answer and quickly composed himself.

"Nothing" the Gamer lied and scampered back to his own room.

Why in the name of every god he knew of did he wan to kiss Mello? Yes the blonde was very pretty, beautiful if you may. He was very feminine also, but still, Mello was a boy. Just like him, and if he wanted to remain one he would never let Mello find out about these thoughts. The blonde would surely castrate him if he knew.

It's not like he was in love with him, no. It was just…hormones. Yes, hormones. That explained everything! Matt wanting to kiss him, hold his hand, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, grow old together… Yes, hormones…

To say the least Matt wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

The next night was the same.

"Miheal?" Matt hissed hoping his real name would stir said blonde.

Mello whipped around and grabbed Matt by the collar.

I must be dreaming, this is impossible; I'm going to wake up and be in my own bed across the hall. No way is he going to kiss me.

All thoughts Matt had were shooed away when Mello Spoke:

"Get that gun out of my face fucker!"

Matt frowned in confusion.

A dream, Mello was waking up from a dream. He wasn't going to kiss him. Matt felt stupid, and that was saying something because he was third in the line of L's successors; Mello being second and Near being first of course.

"Mail?" Mello questioned voice horse from sleep.

"Um, Mello please let go" Matt squeaked, blood rushing to his cheeks, nose and ears. The young redhead thanked any higher being available at the time that it was dark.

The chocoholic complied, still perplexed as to why his best friend was waking him at the ungodly hour of two a.m.

"I couldn't sleep" Matt replied honestly to the blonde's unasked question.

"Oh" Mello replied "Well how am I supposed to assist you with that?"

"Um, make me sleep?" Matt replied lamely. He should have thought his plan out more thoroughly. This may have been why he was number three. Yes a genius, but still behind Mello.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Miheal questioned seeming to see Matt's thoughts again.

"Um, Oh, sorry for waking you. I'll leave now" The redhead said sadly turning to leave.

"Matt wait" Mello said suddenly.

Matt turned to see his friend moving to one side of the large beds The Wammy House provided. Pulling back the blankets and patting motioning the redhead over to the spot made for him.

"Why don't you just sleep here tonight?" Mello suggested, his sapphire eyes sparkling in the moonlight being filtered through thin drapes.

The Gamer walked over to Mello's bed and sat on the edge awkwardly.

"Well lay down, that is unless you'd rather sleep sitting up." Mello said already pulling the Jeevas into the mattress by his shoulders.

Mello recovered himself and the newest addition to the covers, accidentally brushing against Matt's stiff arm.

"Relax Matt, you'll never get to sleep like that." Said Mello turning to face the redhead.

Was that affection in the Keehl's voice? Is it possible that Mello liked him too? No. People care for their best friends right? Mello was only being friendly. Once again Matt's hopes were crushed.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me" Mello sang softly "I still Fell your touch in my dreams."

Matt gasped slightly, what was Mello doing?

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive,"

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side,"

"Cause every time we touch, I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life,"

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,  
They wipe away tears that I cry,  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,  
You make me rise when I fall,"

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side,"

"Cause every time we touch, I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life,"

Matt's heart was thundering in his chest. Was Mello serious? Did he feel the same? His brain was on overload.

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side."

"Wow" Matt breathed out still at a loss for words "That was…"

"Stupid," the blonde finished "I know, but I just had to let you know how I feel. I'm sorry Matt, I know you don't feel the same."

"No," The gamer disagreed "That was amazing, and I feel the same."

"Really?" Mello questioned.

"Of course" The Redhead smiled lacing their fingers together.

"I love you Mail." Mello said turning to face him.

"I love you too Miheal" Matt replied still in disbelief this was real.

Mello leaned forward and captured Matt's lips with his. It was short, chaste, but said everything that the Keehl couldn't find the words for. They had the rest of their life to experiment, but tonight would only be love, innocence and understanding.

It wasn't Hormones after all.

That night Matt got the best nights sleep of his life. Slipping into unconsciousness with an arm wrapped around his best friends…No…Lovers waist.

* * *

Matt:0.o -looks at blondie-...you sing?

Mello: -Blushes- Nooo... -shifty eyes-

**Ah finally posted! Well anyway review please! Or I'll write a MisaXL! (just kidding I'd never do that to you guys) Constructive critism is much appreciated!**


End file.
